Crimson Regret
by 7LayersDeep
Summary: When Raven moves schools, she finds out she isnt the only one with secrets


Crimson Regret

Written by: Briana Spears

Edited by: Bailey Walsworth and Elizabeth Goertz

Chapter One: A New Beginning

_Raven_

"Hello, how may I help you, sweetie?" the secretary's voice rang in her ears. "Yes, my name is Raven Star. My dad turned in my papers, forms, and transcripts sometime last week. I was told to go to the office first thing this morning to receive my class schedule and other materials," I explained. "Oh, yes, my name is Mrs. Crow. Here's your class schedule, an excuse for why you're late for first hour, and your transferring information. Here's a school handbook with all the school's rules and regulations. There is no dress code other than keep it modest and appropriate," She paused to take a breath and to take in my attire. I wore my Five Finger Death Punch shirt and matching bracelet with a knee-length, plaid skirt and net stockings and topped with combat boots. On my head, I wore a simple skull-and-crossbones bow. "That you're wearing will do. Oh! I almost forgot to welcome you to BFA! I'm just forgetful this morning! OK, BFA stands for Black Fog Academy, where everyone's dreams come true!" Mrs. Crow said the last part with an eye roll. "OK, your first period class if P.E., but they are having First Day Announcements in the gym, so you're safe, for now. Just turn in your information and excuse in to the coach after the announcements," She finished. After a moment went by and I was still standing there, Mrs. Crow turned back around from her computer. "Oh, yeah, you're new. Sorry about that. Gym's just out that door and around the corner. Have a nice day," She replied. "OK, thanks and I'll try," I said as I walked out the door that Mrs. Crow had gestured at and hurried to the gym.

When I arrived at the gym, the principal had a pointer in his hand, pointing it at a PowerPoint beside him, which I noticed it was in the exact center of the gymnasium. I stood in the doorway, out of everyone's sight, studying the principal's hawk-like features. His nose was so long and pointed, it looked like a beak. His eyes were small and beady. He was going over the student/school handbook and describing each rule and regulation in detail what they mean. After about five minutes of standing there not moving, I stepped out of the shadows and into the gym. I heard whispers and whistles. I had been teased when I was younger about the way I dress and the music I listen to. But I received my mother's good looks, and some of my father's. I received coal black hair and small ears from my mom, and darkish blue eyes and a Roman nose from my dad. I had always been told I was beautiful, but my fashion had always repelled guys. "Would you please be quiet? I know it's the first day of school and we have a new student, but that doesn't give you the right to make this much commotion!" the principal screamed. "Hello, what's your name? I'm Mr. Watson, I'm Kallie and Alayna's father. Kallie! Alayna! Come down here, please!" He said in a much kinder voice as he turned toward me, and all his aggravation disappeared as his two twin daughter appeared, which had blue eyes and shoulder-length, brown hair, and that's where the similarities ended.

One of them wore a black BFA Softball hoodie and a knee-length, navy skirt. She had on white sneakers and a black and blue bow in her hair. Her arm was a jumble of black and blue bangles. She had little to no make-up and was smiling politely. The other one wore a black shirt that ended at her naval. The shirt was an Avenged Sevenfold shirt that had the skull with wings above her bellybutton. Under that, she wore what the latest magazine would call blue jean booty-shorts with the Avenged Sevenfold emblem on her thigh. She wore high-top Converse that were black and blue and an armful of black and blue bangles. They both were tanner than the latest Victoria Secretmodels. "Hi, welcome to BFA. My name is Alayna and this is Kallie," said the one with the Avenged Sevenfold shirt on. She almost screamed _Most Popular in the School_. "Oh, hi, my name is Raven Star," I said nervously. "OK, can I see your papers, Raven?" Mr. Watson said, stepping in between us, girls. I handed him the papers, hoping he would hurry. I waited anxiously. As he was reading, I took a look around. I saw two two kids sitting, laughing hysterically over some stupid joke, from what I could tell. I then scanned to see two girls sitting side by side, whispering to each other. I then saw a girl sitting by herself, writing down busily and occasionally she would stop and reread what she wrote. About a bleacher down from her, was a girl wearing a long, plaid dress with puffy sleeves and a pink bow belt around her waist. My eyes came to rest on three people, two guys and one girl. They weren't talking from what I could tell, but were staring at... _me_? I looked more closely at the small group. The girl had shoulder-length, dark brown hair with red highlights. She has little eyeliner around her brown eyes, just enough to tell she was punk. She wore a hot pink and black tutu with black stockings and combat boots. She wore a hot pink tank top and a black leather jacket with a chain necklace around her neck. The two guys behind her were attractive. The guy to her right wore black jeans, black tee and a black Converse. His hair ended just above his cheekbones, and was dark brown. It complimented his green eyes. The guy to her left had chin-length, black hair. He wore black jeans, black tee and a black leather jacket. He wore boots, and looked completely bored. His blue eyes were glued on me. "OK, everyone! This is Raven Star. She transferred from AHS or Austin High School in Austin, Texas. I want you all to take the chance to get to know her or report to my office. OK?" the principal's voice shook me out of my scanning session. "OK!" the crowd said in unison. "OK, Raven, find a place on the bleachers to sir," Mr. Watson said gently. I saw the Watson twins sit down on the bottom row._ Something about them creeps me out, but I don't know what yet._ I thought to myself. I looked for a place to sit, but only found one beside The Group._ Oh, well, I guess I got to start making friends somewhere_. I thought as I headed toward them. As I approached, I asked, "Is this seat taken?" _Dumb question, Raven. Stupid! Stupid!_ "Oh, no it's not! Have a seat I'd rather you seat with us that _them_," she said with disgust as she gestured from her and the guys to everyone else. " Hi, I'm Olivia Clay," she continued. "I'm Nick Goldman," the guy to the right said. "I'm Rowan Wellington," the guy that had looked bored introduced himself. "I would introduce myself, but the principal did a pretty good job of that himself so," I said as I sat down. "OK, since we are done with the handbook, hold your applause, I am going to let our Sophomore class president give us a year-worth inspiring speech. Rayne Sanders, please come down her please," the principal picked back up like he never stopped. The crowd let out yells of protest, but was soon hushed up by an evil glare from Mr. Watson. The girl who had been writing furiously walked down the bleachers. She wore a knee-length, blue jean skirt with a bright orange shirt and flower pin in her hair. She also wore orange Converse. I zoned out as soon as Rayne started the speech with "This school year..." All _I want this year is to escape the nightmare I call life. _

Chapter Two – The New Girl

Olivia

As I watched the new girl walk into the gym, everyone started staring and whispering. Immediately I took the girl in. She looked dark with her hair, make-up, and clothes. I did notice her FFDP shirt and did a mental check. Mr. Watson started talking to her. He even made the Shovel Twins greet her. Wow, I'd hate that. Her name was Raven Star. Interesting name. She looked like she didn't want to be here as she desperately tried to find a place to sit. She stopped in front of me. "This seat taken?" she asked. "No, it's not. Sit down. I'd rather you sit with us than _them_," I said nodding at the Shovel Twins. "I'm Olivia Clay," I say as I introduce myself. "I'm Nick Goldman," Nick my boyfriend said. " I'm Rowan Wellington," the guy to my left. Raven kind of smiled, or something. "I would introduce myself, but the principal did a pretty good job of doing that so," she said nervously. "OK, cool," I said. Mr. Watson called Rayne up to the front and she started off on her nerd speech. I leaned close to Nick. "She's so nervous, she doesn't know what she's doing. I feel sorry for her. We should be nice," I whispered. He nodded. After Rayne was done, we all went to separate classes. Raven was in my P.E class. "Hey You!" I called to Raven. "What?" she said turning towards me. "Let's talk," I said. "OK," she said. We headed toward the gym locker rooms. "So, where are you from?" I asked. "Austin, Texas," she responded. "Tex-as. I hate the place. It's too dry and dusty. I love Florida though," I said like I had a bad taste in my mouth. "Oh," she said looking uncomfortable. We went to my locker in there and opened it. "You can share this locker with me. There aren't any other ones," I said. Inside my locker, I already had some other clothes. A red and white tank, blue jean shorts, and pink and black Converse. As I changed into my clothes, Raven just stood there. "Hey, where is everyone?" she asked. "Outside at the track," I replied confident. We always were. "Then why aren't we out there?" she asked. "Because I had to take off my Emo outfit. It's great, but hard to wear," I say. "Why?" she questioned. "It's just one of my first day impressions for the new kids. I do it every year. I love it!" I practically scream. Raven just looked at me, confused. "It's just an Olivia thing," I say quoting Nick. "So who are your friends?" she interrogated as I shoved my costume back in my locker. "Nick, whose my boyfriend and Rowan, whose single," I reply raising my eyebrows at Raven, hoping she would get the point. She looked back at me like Go on. "Nick and I have been dating since 8th grade," I continue. "Cool," she responded. "Yeah, he's amazing when it comes to being a good friend. I've known Nick all my school life, and I met Rowan about 2 years ago. Nick and Rowan bonded instantly, and have been best friends ever since," I continue. "That's epic," she responded as we walked out the gym door. I saw her studying the dingy, peeled blue paint on the walls, rusted sink that no one takes the time to clean, and a already-flooded bathroom. I saw a glimpse of a disgusted look in her face, but I held back the giggle that crept up to my throat. I could see myself laughing my head off, with tears in my eyes, but then I would scare her off. And I didn't want to do that just yet. "Come on, we are going to be late for P.E and introducing you to everyone," I finally say after a few moments. Raven just stood there, but after a few minutes she followed. As we walked out of the gym, the coach, Coach Tyler, walks up. "Why are you girls late for my class?" He asked in his monotonous irritated tone. "I had a clothing mishap, and Raven here needed a tour of the gym, so I gave her a tour of the locker room. I'm truly sorry, Coach," I replied to the coach. "Just try not to let it happen again or I will be forced to give you two detention slips," Coach Tyler said as he walked away and blew the whistle. He yelled something at the boys in the middle of the track, and sat down on a step of the building that held all the track teams equipment. "He always says that, but never does anything. OK, you see that guy over there with the football in his hand? That is Timmy West, but everyone, especially the Shovel Twins, call him Awesome Timmy," I said pointing to a tall guy with dark hair. "OK, I see him now. Who's the guy with curly hair running?" Raven asked. "That's Mason Rodriquez," I responded. "Wait, did you say Shovel Twins? Who are they?" Raven said a minute later after she digested what I said a moment before. "Kayla and Alayna Watson are the Shovel Twins. I'll explain that later," I answered. "Oh, OK," Raven called. "You know Rayne. You see that girl over there with the plaid dress is Auria Waterbeam. She's the klutz of the school. This morning, she was wearing this really expensive outfit, white cashmere, and spilled grape juice on it, so she was stuck wearing _that_!" I said with a touch of disgust. "OK," Raven whispered. "Those two over there whispering and laughing are LeAnna Nicole Toms and AnnaBeth Grace. They have been best friends since pre-school," I say pointing to a girl with dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair wearing hair wearing a flower pattern dress and pink Toms, then to the girl with shoulder-length brown hair wearing jeans and a light blue shirt with sneakers. "When I say best friends, I mean BEST friends," I explained. "OK, they seem close," Raven reasoned. "They are. Any sports you'd like to try out for?" I questioned trying to change the topic. "Yeah I guess. I've always liked track. I mean, it helps me keep me keep my mind off of things. It clears my head. I don't know how to explain it," Raven said. "Yeah, track, that's awesome, I guess. I'm not big into sports or anything like that, I-" I was broke off as a football started flying toward Raven's head. "Watch out!" Mason shouted as he ran toward us. "Sorry about that. Timmy tole me to go long. I guess I didn't go far enough. I'm Mason Rodriquez. You're Raven, right?" he said nervously as he took a breath, and saw Timmy start running towards him. "That's OK. And yes I'm Raven, and it's nice to meet you too, Mason." Raven finished as Timmy walked up and grabbed Mason by his shoulders. "Olivia, why do you always try to corrupt the new students?" Timmy interrogated. "I'm not corrupting her,OK? Are you jealous because people are.. What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah, more entertaining?" I answered. "Whatever," Timmy replied as he walked away with Mason on his heels. "They're a little..." Raven trailed off trying to think of a word that described them. "Odd," I finished for her. "Yeah, odd. They seem scared of you," Raven assumed. "I don't think so. You see, I used to be one of them. Ya know? Short skirts, tops ending at my naval, and high heels. Most Popular Girl in School got tired of the same old game day after day, year after year, and decided to quit. Now look at me, I've never been happier in my life! I've got an awesome boyfriend and awesome friends. Now they're scared that I'm going to turn them in _monsters_ like me," I explained trying now to laugh. Raven just shook her head, understanding. "I was just joking. I've never been popular. I've always been an outcast, but whatever. I'm guess I'm OK with that. I mean I love being the only one that attracts the true friends that aren't snobby and full of themselves," I continued. "Oh, I thought you actually meant it. I guess I'm naive like that. I'm starting to believe everything everyone tells me," Raven said after a moment. I paused to take in the August air and scenery. "It's OK that bit every time we receive a new student that has guts to hang out with us, I see if they get scared away," I said with a hint of laughter. "I'm just kidding. OK, truth time! I am an outcast, never been popular, never attract anyone, and you're the first to come sit with us," I continued. "Oh, OK, but why did they say that?" Raven replied. "I don't know and I really don't care. Do you?" I questioned. "Not really," Raven said with a laugh. "You're awesome!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, I guess," Raven said smiling. "Come on, guys! Let's put up the equipment and head inside the gym!" I heard the coach scream. Raven followed me all the way inside smiling. And I couldn't help but smile,too. What can I say? It was contagious. As we walked into the gym, rain fell from the sky like someone or _something_ was holding it there until we were all inside.

Chapter Three – Weird Coincidences

Raven

The day dragged on, more tiled floors, new teachers, getting up in every class to introduce myself, coming up with a reason each time to shy away from the truth. All of this over and over again._ Tomorrow will be different! I hope._ I thought to myself as I boarded the bus. I scanned for an empty seat, possibly near the back._ There!_ I sat down with my bag on my hip, and pulled out my IPod. I felt like listening to something less angry as FFDP, so I flipped until I found Falling in Reverse. As I was settling into "Tragic Magic", I caught a glimpse of a familiar face. _Rowan? What was he doing here? _I don't know why but I slumped down in my seat, just enough to hide and see what was happening at the front of the bus. He was arguing with the bus driver, that I learned was Mrs. Wynter, about something. Finally, Rowan stalked down the aisle, still mad about whatever happened. He,too, scanned for a seat. I scooted up in my seat, hoping to catch his eye. _I don't want to seat alone on my first day here! _His eyes found mine, his anger vanishing. _Did I just see a smile?_ He sat down beside me like we were old friends. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, pulling out my earphone. "Nothing, boring old classes on a noisy bus sitting with a guy I just met. You know the usual," I respond, making him smile. "Yeah, what you listening to?" he asked, putting a earphone in his ear. "Falling in Reverse, but I can change it if you want," I said, quickly adding the last part so he wouldn't think I was selfish. "That's fine. I like FIR. Nick think they're OK, he's more into stuff like FFDP," he paused pointing to my shirt. "And he secretly likes One Direction. Don't tell him I told you, or anybody else," He finished. "Why did you tell me that?" I asked with a laugh. "Because I feel like I can trust you," he answered. "Oh, it's my stop. Excuse me," I said. He pulled his knees up so I could get out. He handed me my earphones that fell into the sear when I got up. "Thanks for the music. See you later, Raven," he called out as I got off the bus. I blushed at the sound of my name. "Bye," I called back before I got off the last step. The door shut before he could answer back. I couldn't help but smile while I walked up to my front door.

My smile disappeared when I walked through the front door. There were boxes EVERYWHERE! I tried to step over the stack of boxes in front of the hallway that led to Dad's study. I tripped and fell with a Oomph! A minute later I heard Dad call out, "Raven, you home?" "Yeah, I'm home. Can you come and help me up?" I called back. I tried to get up, but my foot got caught in a wad of technical cords. "Here I come," I heard Dad say as he rounded the corner. "Oh, wow, you have got yourself in a situation!" Dad exclaimed when he saw me. He bent down and untied my feet. "I have a surprise for you," He said once I was safely away from the boxes. "Are we going to see Mom?" I asked, excitement boiling. "No," I winced at the bitterness in his tone. "Then what is it," My excitement finally taking over. "Come into the kitchen," I followed him into our newly furnished kitchen. I sat down on the new stool while Dad pulled put his Cool-Aid in glasses for me and him. He handed me a glass. I remembered Mom making Cool-Aid for Daniel, my older brother, and me when we were younger. And made a mental note to send Mom a letter later. "OK, you can come in here now," Dad said out loud to no one that I saw. Dad is losing his mind, too. I thought a moment before I heard "Hey, Rage," _Rage? My nickname well earned from my temper fits as a child by Mom and Daniel. Wait! If it isn't Mom, then it must be..._ "Daniel!" I shouted as I finished my thought. Then there he was. He rounded the corner, wearing a U.S military uniform. He was holding a glass of lemonade in one hand, while the other one held his souvenirs box. He had his arms open, waiting. I jumped out of my seat and jumped into his arms. "When did you get back?" I whispered in his eyes. "This morning, I was released last week. I wanted to surprise you," Danny whispered back. He set me back down. He didn't say when he had to go back or how long he was staying. And I liked it like that.

After I helped my brother unpack and he gave me my souvenirs he collected, a seashell from the coast of the Pacific Ocean, and a few stamps for my collection, I went outside and sat under a tree. I began writing a letter to Mom.

Dear Mom,

Everything is fine. Danny came home for a while, I guess. School is OK. I made a couple new friends. How is everything there? I got to go, but I just wanted to say I love you and miss you.

Love,

Raven

I didn't dare write 'Get better soon," because then Mom wouldn't ever get better with everybody pushing her to try. So I sealed the envelope and put it in the mailbox to be sent out tomorrow. I went inside, and was beginning to climb the stairs when Daniel called out, "Hey, what do you think Dad would want for dinner?" he asked. "Danny, I don't know. Where is he? Why don't you ask him?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. "He had to go to work. Some business meeting, as always," Danny responded, sounding as disappointed as I felt. "I'm thinking I might just order a pizza," Danny finally said, making his decision. "Yeah, that sounds good," I said, giving my opinion. "OK, I know no anchovies or olives, got it!" Danny's voice followed me as I climbed the stairs. As I reached my room, I remembered I had homework and grabbed my textbook and started my Algebra homework. As I put my textbook back in my bag, I spotted my IPod and earphones. I started to blush as Danny called out, "Rage, pizza's here!" "Coming," I yelled, running down the stairs. I plopped down on the stool before he could get the plates out of the cabinet. "Enjoy," he said handing me my plate. "So, whats new?" he asked me after a moment of silence. "Well, I met new friends today and I wrote a letter to Mom today. I've been missing her," I answered. "Yeah, me too. I want to know something though," he responded. "What?" I asked, being curious. "When I left last time, you said it was my fault Mom went to the Mental Hospital. Did you mean that?" he finally burst out. "No, I didn't. I didn't have anyone to blame but myself. And I didn't want to take the blame for Mom losing her mind. Dad went into depression, you were leaving, and I was lonely. I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Danny," I explained, feeling bad again for my actions. "It's OK, I shouldn't have left at a bad time like that. But you know, duty calls!" he said, cracking me and him up. _That's why I love Danny. One minute we could be having a sibling moment and the next we will be cracking up. _"But back to being serious, we are going to have to get through this, together," he finished,walking over to hug me, smiling. "Thanks, Danny," I responded as he releases me and went to finish his pizza. He didn't say 'Welcome' like he usually does, but the glimmer in his eyes said it all.

Later that night, as I was setting into my bed, I went over everything that had happened that day. I met new friends, Olivia seemed a little weird but she was nice, Nick was quiet and collected, and Rowan, well he was Rowan. I would have to observe them three a little longer to decide what I felt like them. Daniel came home and Dad was working as much as he usually does and he seemed not to feel so bitter toward Mom. The last thought I thought before I fell asleep was, _What was Rowan and Mrs. Wynter fighting over?_

Chapter Four – Odd Visitor

Olivia

_What called me out here this late?_ I thought as I walked down the road. All of a sudden, the lights went out, the road drenched in darkness. I stopped and let me body senses take over. My ears picked up a soft sound. I listened closely. Then I heard it._ Olivia! Olivia!_ Someone was calling my name. I followed the sound. It seemed whatever was calling my me was deep in the woods. I broke out into a run. Thorns and branches reached out, threatening to trip me. I picked my way carefully to avoid fierce animals. I found what I was looking for in a clearing. There, in the direct center,was a bonfire and sitting on the logs surrounding the fire was Rowan and Nick. They looked normal, laughing and roasting marshmallows, but when their eyes locked mine I knew they were as worried as I was. _What had called us out here? Or who?_ I sat down on a log beside Nick. "What's going on?" I whispered. "I have no idea," He whispered back. The sound of flapping wings brought us back to the present. It landed in the trees, where we couldn't see. We heard footsteps, but we couldn't pinpoint the location. In the next second, the fire burned out. The smoke snaking its way up into the wind was the only evidence that just a second ago the fire was lit. He walked quietly into the clearing, and sat down on a log facing us. "Hello, children," He said opening up the conversation. We all knew who it was, our commander, our master. "I called you here for your new objective. I want you to keep this human, this Raven Star, safe. Evil is lurking and it want her to do its dirty work," His deep voice settled among us, causing anxiety. Uneasiness swept around the clearing and settled on our shoulders. We all knew the danger of this mission. "Try not to let her know who or what you are," He finished._ But if its unnecessary, tell her._ We all thought his unspoken words. "See you three very soon. Do not disappoint me!" He said as he stood as he quietly stood. I followed his figure in the dark to the edge of the clearing. I heard the flop of wings being unfolded and taking off, and then he was gone.

I don't know how I got in my bed or in my house, but I woke up with sound of flapping wings bouncing around in my ears. I walked to the kitchen. Groggily, I fixed me a bowl of cereal. I put the bowl in the sink and headed back to the bedroom to get ready. After I was dressed in a red plaid skirt, a black turtleneck with my combat boots, my spider necklace, and my usual wild hair was tired back in a braid, running down my back. I locked the door to my apartment I lived alone in and headed to school.

As I walked up to the campus, I saw Nick leaning against a tree in our usual meeting place, but Rowan was missing. "Where's Rowan?" I asked as Nick pulled me in for a hug "Hanging out with Raven" Nick answered. "So, someone is getting ahead in his job?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "No. I think he may have a little crush on our dear Raven," Nick said with his mischievous smile planted firmly on his face. "So how are we going to do this?" He asked. "Do what?" o questioned, already confused. "Protect her," Nick said with a gentle squeeze of my arm. "Oh, our job? Take shifts, I guess. She hang out with one of us at all times. Don't she have class with at least one of us each hour?" I interrogated. "Yeah, I think so. I have her with Math and History," He responded. "OK, I have her for P.E and English," I replied. "I think Rowan has her Spanish and Chemistry," I said, questioning. "Yeah, I think he said something like that," Nick answered. "Let's go to class. Remember to watch for something, anything suspicious," I said as the bell rang. "OK I will," Nick said as he headed to his class, deserting me in the hall by myself. _Oh, well_. I thought as I walked into my Chemistry class.

We met up at lunch, Rowan and Raven were in deep conversation. Hmm I wonder what's going on there. I thought to myself. Nick leaned over and whispered in my ear, "No ideas," like he didn't trust me to let Rowan be happy. But the thing was, I did want him happy, but I didn't want it to interfere with his job. But I guess that is his way of keeping her safe. He could take her out on dates and he would be keeping her from harm. Whatever. I thought as I plunged the lasagna in my mouth. So far today, I have had P.E with Raven, and I couldn't look at her like normal. Every time I did, the flapping of wings came back. So I had to watch her with my peripheral vision. Things got kind of sticky when the coach told us we had to play volleyball and Raven and I was on opposite teams. So I tried to coax the ball into not hitting her in the head and I sort of made it hit her on her forehead so hard it left a mark. I couldn't remember how many times I actually apologized to her about that, and I still don't believe she completely forgave me. Maybe Nick could explain something to her like he usually explains stuff. He can make a child believe in Santa.. He's absolutely amazing. If you don't believe me, you should ask Rowan. As I sat at the table, completely indulged in my mental babble, I forgot where I was. Raven had been trying to get my attention for the last five minutes and I have been completely ignoring her like a jerk. I just smiled and apologized. She knew I was crazy when she met me. Anyway she wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with her over the weekend. And I was like "Yeah," Anything to keep her safe from the dangers. She had no idea that so many bad things that would cause her so much destruction even existed. When school was dismissed. I stayed behind at my locker, pretending to be having trouble with my lock. The teachers ignored me like they always too. After I made sure the coast was clear, I headed to the stairway that led to the roof. I climbed the stairs as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb any remaining teachers. When I reached the roof, I went to the edge and looked down. The teachers climbed in their cars and headed off to their everyday lives. I sat on the ledge waiting, watching until every car was gone. As the sun was setting, I stood up. Time to let these things go. They have been itching to be loose all day. I thought as I rolled back my shoulders. A pair of white wings sprouted out from my back. I stood there and flapped them, exercising them, stretching them out to the very tips. When I was sure they were fully extended, I jumped. And at the least moment I brought myself back up into the sky, steering clear of being seen by mortals that happen to be looking up. I flew within the cloud line. After about an hour of flying, I swooped down toward the direction of my apartment. I pulled my wings back in and walked down the stairs and was in my apartment within minutes. I sat on the coach like I never left. I turned on the TV, scrolled and came up with nothing. Finally I put it on an educational program, paying no mind to it, I escaped into my thoughts. _Can I fight this evil and protect Raven? How are we going to do it? And what are me and Raven going to do tomorrow when we hang out?_ Out of the three questions, the last one was probably the easiest, but I didn't know what we were going to do. _Whatever we do, it will have to be safe with the least amount of danger. Movie? Maybe. Mall? Too many people. But great coverage from the evil. No. Too dangerous with a lot people for an emergency exit. Amusement_ _Park? No. Too dangerous. Movies it is._ I thought. I sat back, relaxed that I thought of a safe activity for me and Raven to do tomorrow. I watched TV and noticed that the educational program I turned it to was about ancient saber-tooth tigers. I quickly changed it, remembering my encounters with them in what is now Alaska._ They challenged me for my life, and I left it with its head decapitated from its body._ When I came up with nothing on TV, I turned it off and walked out of my apartment, locking the door behind me.

I sat on the ledge of the roof of my apartment building, waiting on the guys to show up._ I sent them a telepathic message twenty minutes ago. They should be here at any moment. _I heard the flap of wings to the North and I stood and turned toward that direction. But instead of being greeted with the usual friendliness, I was greeted with battered angels, their clothes ripped and blood splattered everywhere. Their faces set with guilt and nervousness. "What happened?" I asked as Nick and Rowan landed, pulling in their wings behind their backs, letting me only catch a glimpse of them, showing me they were blood splattered too. "We were caught in a battle against other angels," Nick blurted out, Rowan shooting him a warning glare. "Battle?" I asked, with a hint of worry in my tone. "Not really a battle more of a fight," Rowan quickly explained. "Angels? Fallen or Guardian?" I asked. "Fallen," Rowan stated, showing the conversation was over. _Fallen Angels, they must be sided with the evil wanting Raven. We definitely have to be careful when protecting her._ I thought to myself as the guys spread their wings out. "Anyone for a swim?" Nick asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Sure, you two look like you might need a good swim," I say, following Nick's lead. Rowan just smiled and ran and jumped off the roof. He flew a little bit out and turned back around, hovering about a foot off of the edge. "Coming?" He asked us, waiting. "Yeah," Nick said running, tucking in his wings, did a back flip and spread his wings, looking somewhat like a bird. _I guess it's my turn._ I thought as I jumped, dipping slightly before I threw my wings out, challenging my friends to a race. The guys sped up. _Challenge accepted. _

In the air, everything changes. The wind is your gravity and if you try to force upon it too much, you'll fall straight back to the ground. Luckily, we know how to fly and how much to force against the wind. The results of the race were that once again, I beat the guys. They were a little disappointed but quickly shook it off when Nick said, "Maybe we'll beat you next time, Olivia," Good luck with that. I thought as I rolled my eyes playfully. The guys didn't test the water first, they jumped right in. I stood back, slowly getting used to the water, but again I wasn't the one needing a back. The guys rinsed their wings off, and once again they were glorious white. Their black tees and jeans were ripped but not to bad showing evidence of the battle. I was glad when they ran out of the water, clean. Nick jumped up in the air, flapping his wings up and down, to hover. He took off with, "Bye, see you guys later," and headed home. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Rowan, when Nick disappeared out of sight. "He's a little shook up after the battle. He took it the wrong way since he had to fight his brother," Rowan explained. I winced, knowing how hard it is for Nick to have his brother, Dominique, fighting on the opposite side. "Of course, him and his brother were close before everything went downhill. And now Dominique only wants to cause his brother pain since he didn't side with him," I said, remembering the past. "But that was a long time ago, why does Dominique still want to ruin Nick's life?" I asked, still upset. "I guess vengeance never rests," Rowan said with a dark twist in his voice._ What is with everyone?_ I thought to myself the same moment Rowan said, "I guess I'll go too, I'll see you later," "Yeah, sure." was all I could say as he left me alone. He climbed on a rock and took off towards his house. _I guess I'll go too._ I thought as I jumped in the air, heading back to where this affair started.

Chapter Five: Movie Night

Raven

I was sitting in the lobby of the theater, waiting on Olivia to arrive. I scanned around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I just hope she didn't ditch me. I think as I slump my shoulders, feeling the wave of sadness sweep over me. I stared down at my jeans and graphic tee I pulled on when Olivia called and asked if I felt like going to see a movie. I pulled my jacket back on my shoulders when it fell off. I heard the sound of the door opening and closing, I looked toward the door and saw Olivia coming toward me. I smiled, relieved. She spotted me and headed toward me. "What movie you want to see?" she asked as she sat beside me. I took her in. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a graphic tee. "I was hoping you would pick," I replied. "What about that new zombie movie that came out last week?" She asked after a moment of thinking. "Zombie Horror?" I asked, knowing what she meant. "Yeah, that one." she said, sounding relieved. What does she have to worry about._ It's just a movie_. I thought as we headed to the concession stand to get popcorn and into the theater where the movie was playing. We chose our seats in the very back. I settled into the movie. It was basically like every other zombie movie ever put out. Zombies trying to eat humans' brains and humans getting tired of it so they kill the zombies. By the time the movie ended, Olivia had fell asleep and it was late afternoon. I gently shook Olivia awake. She mumbled something and recognized her surroundings. We walked out of the theater and headed toward my house. "So why did you move out here?" Olivia finally asked after a moment of silence. "Well can I be completely honest with you?" I replied. "Yes," she answered. "To be honest, everything was fine in my old town until my brother decided to go to the army. Then my parents started worrying if he would be able to come home. They were always on the toes, trying not to show their worry. Then my dad started working a lot. Engulfed in his work, distracting himself from what was happening at home. I stayed to myself, drifting away from my friends and family. And then my mom lost it, literally. She started seeing things. Like she would say that there was this angel that was watching over my brother, Daniel, and the rest of us. And she said there were also evil ones trying to hurt us. I know there are angels, guardian angels, and fallen ones also known as demons. But then my mom started saying that she talked to them and from what I remember they are completely invisible. But then my dad got tired of hearing it all. I kind of ignored her. But my dad is different. He got sick of hearing her stories, he called them. He said that she was crazy. And it was caused by all this stress we all put on her. So he researched mental hospitals for my mom and he found one here and we all moved here and I think he still blames Mom for everything," I blurted, never noticing how much I wanted someone to talk to about this. Olivia just kept walking, absorbing it all. "I had no idea," She finally said. "I promise I will keep it between us," "Thanks," I answered back, feeling really nervous all of a sudden. "So, what's your story?" I asked after I gained my confidence back. "My mom was killed by a bad case of the flu, and my dad abandoned me after her death," Olivia said fast, as if she wanted to hurry up and get the conversation over. "Oh, I'm so sor-" I said, getting cut off my a scream, sounding a lot like a battle cry. "Get down! Hide!" Olivia screamed as darkness fell over my eyes. I heard the sound of someone speaking. "The girl will be ours!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Dominique, you have no idea what's going to happen if you lay a finger on her!" I heard Olivia yell. I sat up, wondering what was happening. I looked for Olivia but all I saw was an empty alley. I turned my head at different angles to look for Olivia, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I heard her voice yelling. I followed her voice. It led me to the middle of the alley, but she wasn't there. It didn't make any sense. I heard her yell, and a blade hit another blade. I heard flapping, as if something was flying off._ Am I going crazy like Mom? _I thought as I fell down to the ground. I heard footsteps and look up to see Olivia walking toward me. She leaned down and grabbed my hand to help me up. As I stood I asked, "Where did you go?" "Nowhere why?" she answered, hiding everything. "I couldn't find you, but I could hear you, and I thought maybe I was going crazy like my mom," I explained, cutting myself off to make sure I didn't say anything else stupid. "Oh, well I lost my way when the lights when off," she responded pointing to the streetlights, now back on. That would explain the darkness, and where she was, but not the voices I heard. I thought. "I thought I heard you talking to someone," I said, questioningly. "Oh, yeah Nick called wanting to hang out with us and I said sure, so that's where we are heading now," She answered, calmly. There was something else. I thought but couldn't remember what it was. We headed toward Nick's house. "So, where does Nick live?" I asked, trying to put whatever just happened back there out of my mind. "Not far from here," Olivia said, dropping all hopes of a conversation out. So I walked beside her in silence. She's cool, kind of weird, but cool. She doesn't think I'm crazy and respects my space. I think as we stop at a door. Nick's apartment building. Olivia rings a bell and then we're in the lobby, and then in an elevator, riding up. I peek a look over at the switched to see we are going to the fifth floor, top floor. The elevator jerked, alerting us that we have arrived to the floor of our choice. We walked out of the elevator. I followed Olivia, not sure of where I was going. She stopped at apartment 44D, Nick. She knocked slightly on the door, and a few seconds later it opened, revealing Nick. "Liv," he said, smiling and pecking a kiss on her cheek. She hugged him and walked through the door. "Raven," He said when he saw me, inviting me in. I walked past him and looked for Olivia. I found her sitting on the couch, in deep conversation with Rowan. I walked over, and sat beside her. Nick sat in the chair, across from us all. "Rowan, why don't you take Raven out on the roof and show her the sight," Olivia suggested. "Sure," He replied, standing up and offering me his hand. I took it almost immediately. He led me into the kitchen and opened a door, revealing a set of stairs. He held out his hand saying, Ladies first. I walked up the stairs, wondering what Nick and Olivia wanted to talk about so bad that we couldn't hear. When we reached the top, I stopped and looked around at the view. "Wow! I can see the whole city from up here!" I yelled. "Yeah," Rowan said, right behind me. "I have a question. What did Nick and Olivia have to talk about so bad that we couldn't hear?" I asked him, curiosity taking over. "More like what they didn't want us to see," came Rowan's response. "What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what he meant. "Nick and Olivia haven't had much time to spend with each other lately so they're probably locking lips down stairs and I don't know about you but that sight gives me nightmares," He said, making me laugh. "Yeah," I responded, having nothing else to say. He went to the ledge, and when I thought he was about to jump, he sat down and looked out on the city. He patted the spot beside him, beckoning me to come sit beside him. "Only if you hold me tight because believe it or not, me, Raven Star is afraid of heights," I said as I slowly made my way over to the ledge. "Of course," He said as I sat down and his arm went around my shoulders, locking me in place. I leaned against his shoulder, enjoying the sight. "So, how was Olivia's and yours girls night?" He asked after a moment of silence. "It was fine, I mean the movie was a cheap zombie one and then we ended up somehow splitting up when the lights went off in the alley and then we came here. It's better than staying home on a Saturday night," I said, smiling slightly as I leaned back up off of his shoulder. "The lights went off? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why didn't Olivia tell me? Does Nick know?" He exploded, jumping to his feet and pacing across the roof. "I don't know if Nick knows but it happened on our way here, I didn't pay it any mind, you know? Power surges happen all the time, so I didn't pay it any mind," I quickly explained myself. "Raven, power surges do happen a lot but criminals take power surges as cover, they use them as cover and when the lights go out, you have to be careful. OK?" He explained, walking back toward me. "I'll try," I responded as he hugged, afraid he upset me. "You ready to go home?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess," I answered. He took my hand and led me to my house, where everything but normal was.

Chapter Six: Confessions

Olivia

I lay on Nick's carpet, where I sat when Rowan and Raven walked on the roof. I just replayed the night's events to him. We tried to look innocent when Raven and Rowan walked in, leaving to take Raven home. As soon as the door shut behind them Nick busted out, "What the heck, Liv?You put her in danger!" "I didn't mean to. I was trying to find a way for us to hang out and me protect her all at the same time and I guess I didn't count the alley on the way here. But I never had any trouble with it before," I explained. "Liv, she's what they want. Just because they leave us alone doesn't mean they are going to leave her alone! And you have got to learn that you can't be her friend and her Guardian Angel all at the same time! You have to decide which one you want to be more," He yelled, finally losing his temper. "Just be more careful next time," He said quietly after a minute. "I will, I promise. And from now on I'm only her Guardian Angel," I replied as he took me into his arms, our way of apologizing. He kissed me gently on the head. I looked up in those eyes and felt my knees go weak. He leaned down and locked his lips with mine. I suddenly felt light-headed. Our lips parted and as he was leaning in for another, I ran. I practically ran up the stairs and on to the roof. I walked over to the ledge. I jumped, sprouting my wings at the last moment. I flew home, not looking back the whole trip.

I felt bad. How could have I just left Nick like that. He just wanted a kiss from his girlfriend for over a century. How am I ever going to live this down? I thought to myself as I stood up from the ledge, where I've been sitting for an hour, waiting to see Nick flying towards me, demanding an explaination. And when I couldn't, he would sweep me in his arms and all hard feelings forgiven. But he never came. No familiar sound of the wings I love so much. I walked down the stairs, holding back the tears. I opened my door, almost tearing it off the hinges. I slammed the door shut a second before the tears rushed down my face, chasing each other to the end. I slid down the door and landed on the floor. My knees under my chin, as I rocked back and forth, feeling the true meaning of hating your actions. I sat there for hours, crying until all my tears were gone. I wiped my face and stood up. I walked to the kitchen and fixed me a glass of water to hydrate my perched throat. I walked into the living room to watch some TV and dropped my glass, shattering it. There he was, sitting on the coach, watching TV. When he heard the glass shatter, he spun around and smiled. "I thought you would never get here," Nick said as he got up and walked over to me, bending down to help me pick up the glass. "Look, Nick-" I started but he cut me off with a wave of his hand. I felt a sharp pain across my palm. I looked down, I saw a neat, red line across my palm. I cut myself with the glass. I thought as Nick put something small in my hand. I look down to see it was a wet paper towel, soaking up the blood. He gently took off the towel and placed a bandage on my hand.


End file.
